


Hot Chocolate (An Interlude)

by Trekkele



Series: A Townie, A Linguist, And Several Kinds Of Tea. [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute Dorks, Developing Relationships, F/M, Hot Chocolate, jim is only mentioned as a plot point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Spock and Nyota go out for a drink. That's it that's the plot.Oh and Jim maybe sort of helps her get a date. Kind of. Maybe.





	Hot Chocolate (An Interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an apology for the last fic i posted, because i'm not gonna apologize for posting it, but also, i felt the need to post something fluffy and happy and yeah, this happened. Maybe ya'll needed some fluff after that too idk, i cant blame you for that. ok im shutting up immediately
> 
> inspired by some awesome meta on tumblr by lucystillintheskywithdiamonds. follow them for all your spuhura needs.

There's a very common misconception regarding the consumption of chocolate and its effects on vulcans. As far as Nyota can tell, it's been greatly exaggerated, and only persists because vulcans are secretly trolls with the sneakiest sense of humor she's ever had the honor of witnessing. 

That being said, vulcans do react to chocolate the way humans react to alcohol, but on a much smaller scale. Anything less than 72% pure cocoa makes them a little more chatty, a little less logical and  _ a lot _ more snarky. Which is exactly why she took Spock out for hot chocolate at the first opportunity. 

Well, not hot chocolate precisely. They'd spent a while grading papers, no interruptions from Captain Pike this time, and Spock had suggested that they take a break for some refreshments. When he’d asked for her recommendation on what to order, since she had mentioned that she frequently studied at this establishment, she’d gone right ahead and ordered two hot chocolates, heavy on the cream, with chocolate shavings and caramel chaser. The single raised eyebrow he gave her made her smirk, but Spock didn't ask to change the order. 

 

Actually, he gave the vulcan equivalent of a smirk right back. 

She figures worst case scenario he isn't affected at all and best case scenario he finally asks her out on a proper date. 

 

He’s sipping his cup while looking out over the bay, since the cafe owner recognized Nyota and offered the back patio with a wink and a nod. 

She knew there was a reason she kept coming back here. (The excellent cookies were only part of it.) 

 

Whipped cream threatened to land on the tip of Spocks nose with every sip, the chocolate shaving sinking a little lower every time he set his cup back on table. 

 

“I believe you mentioned that you are closely acquainted with Captain Pike’s advisee.” He began, looking up at her through ridiculous eyelashes.

 

“Did you really ask me out for a drink only to talk about Jim Kirk?” She teased, amused at the way his ears flushed and the pointed tips turned inward, while Spock's face gave no indication of his reaction. 

To borrow a term.  _ Fascinating _ . 

 

And, if she was being honest, adorable. The way he always seemed to revert to more formal speech when he tried talking about anything that wasn’t linguistics or official academy business was stupidly endearing. Maybe it was a form of Vulcan rationalizing - it’s ok to talk about personal things if you sound like a textbook for pre-warp history.

 

To be fair, he was getting better at it.

 

“I did not mean to imply that my interest lies in Cadet Kirk, I simply believed you wished to discuss something outside of our work.” Spock somehow turned an even deeper shade of olive green, glaring at the disappearing chocolate in his cup.

 

_ He did not mean to imply _ -oh. Nyota giggled helplessly into her cup, trying not to picture that and failing hopelessly. “While I think Jim would be flattered by your interest” Kirk wasn't blind, and Spock was, for the lack of a better term,  _ incredibly  _ hot, “I don’t believe he’s looking for a steady partner right now.” and that’s the thing, isn't it. Vulcans, on the rare occasion they do date, never do so for casual purposes. 

 

Which is the only reason she’s waiting for Spock to make the first move. If it were up to her she would have asked him out weeks ago.

 

Spock opened his mouth and closed it with a snap. He looked confused, like he wasn't quite sure how the conversation made such a rapid dive in this unexpected direction. 

“I am not interested in Cadet Kirk, accept in the fact that he has managed to defeat me in a game of chess.” he said it stiffly, like he was choosing each word with care. He also glared at his cup again, eyeing it with suspicion. Maybe he had assumed chocolate would have less of an effect on him.

 

“I don’t suppose there is anyone you are interested in at this time?” She purred, wondering if the hot chocolate was somehow making her braver as well or if she was just tired of waiting, but what the hell, it might work. And even if it didn’t, Spock was a friend, a good friend, and that meant teasing him was fair game.

Spock looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights, warm brown eyes huge, and took a decidedly un-vulcan gulp of his chocolate, putting his cup down accompanied by a forceful “Yes.”

He blushed again, and at this rate he would still be a deep green when they went back to campus, but he continued while staring over her left shoulder. Nyota was tempted to turn around and check that no one was standing behind her, but what Spock was saying was far more interesting.  “There is a new restaurant open in the ambassadorial district, that serves a fusion of Moamenide and Vietnamese cuisine. Would you care to accompany me for a meal this Saturday evening?”

She blinked. And blinked again, “Of course.” she said, calmly, and then gave up on her composed facade, grinned, and whispered “ _ it's about damn time _ ” into her cup, certain that his sharp vulcan ears would pick up on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Spock ordered a mojito with his lunch, is what im getting at. Like, it's not day drinking, but its totally day drinking. idk what im getting at. dont let me post sad stuff anymore i get weird and rambly for the rest of the week. Also me and my sisters recently went out for Pho its a fucking gift to humanity ok? And Spock uses chopsticks like a boss.  
> Also Michael Burnham is babe and i think i want her and Tilly to show up somehow, will take suggestions, thanks for reading, etc, etc.
> 
> Also stay indoors its fucking freezing and im not even in the direct flight path for this polar vortex thing.


End file.
